NaLu ONESHOTS
by The Cat Curiosity killed
Summary: A series of NATSUxLUCY one-shots :) Enjoy!
1. Moving Forward

"Huh, Lucy?" a voice that made Lucy feel quite nostalgic came from close by. "No way, Lucy Heartfilia! Is it really you?"

Lucy looked up to find a set of clear grey eyes connecting with hers. A woman with a flawless complexion and chestnut-brown hair pulled back in a stylish up do was staring at her smiling. Beside her was another with strawberry blond curls and bright blue eyes, looking at her with the same expression of disbelief.

There was something familiar about the two women, but Lucy couldn't place her finger on. "Don't tell us you've forgotten!" said the strawberry blond. Lucy tried harder to remember not wanting to seem rude, and noticed the freckle on the strawberry blond's nose and the way the brunette's lips were crooked when she smiled and suddenly it all came back to her.

"Eleanor! Danielle! I don't believe it!" she said in shock. The girls smiled, Danielle (the brunette) embraced Lucy and followed by Eleanor who cried for a little while. "I thought for sure when you left Heartfilia estate that we would never see each other again!" Daniel exclaimed, Lucy smiled and said "It has definitely been a while since our days together as children."

Eleanor, now having her tears under control spoke softly. "We heard what happened to the estate, and to Mr. Heartfilia. We're dreadfully sorry dear." Lucy smiled and said reassuringly, "It was difficult but I got through it, I still miss him but I at least found some closure." Danielle smiled and took her hand. "I'm so glad to hear it LuLu!"

"I can't believe how young you look! It's like you haven't aged a bit" Eleanor said excitedly. Lucy blushed, thanks to the Acnologica indecent she hadn't aged for 7 years. But Lucy decided it would be too difficult to explain that to Danielle and Eleanor, it didn't matter for the moment. "Well I guess I'm just lucky." Lucy replied closing the subject.

Eleanor laughed "You always were! By the way what are you doing in Magnolia?" She asked.

"I live here actually." Lucy said proudly. Eleanor and Danielle looked at each other surprised, "Really?" they asked in union. Danielle continued after a slight pause, "It's just so wild! You know its nice enough to visit, but with all the mages around it rather chaotic don't you think?"

That's right, now she remembered. She never talked about being a mage to Eleanor and Danielle, because they only knew her back when she was Lucy Heartfilia of Heartfilia estate. When she was nothing but a walking, talking image of how a distinguished daughter of a wealthy nobleman should behave. Them being non- magic folk they would have no idea of how she joined Fairy Tail and had become a full-fledged mage.

"ah, well it's not all bad" she said. Why didn't she just tell them she was a wizard, surely she didn't care what they thought of her. It isn't like she was embarrassed to be in Fairy Tail, Never! She loved Fairy Tail, but she had a feeling her old non – magic friends wouldn't understand. She was beginning to remember why she hadn't mentioned it to them years ago.

"So how about you, What brings you to Magnolia?" Lucy asked changing the subject.

"Oh, we are here on a special trip with our husbands." Said Danielle, Lucy almost choked "Husbands?!" she asked in disbelief. "Yes! Harold and Markus work together so we usually go on trips with all four of us." Lucy just nodded and smiled as best she could.

"Thats why this is special!" said Eleanor, "Because this is our last trip together." she finished sadly. "Why is that?" Lucy asked still trying to wrap her head around everything.

Eleanor answered "Because when little Geoffrey is born we simply won't have time for trips like this."

Lucy went stiff and wondered why only now she noticed the bulge of Eleanor's pregnant stomach.

"C-Congratulations" she said half in a daze. "So LuLu, are you married yet?" Danielle asked.

"Ooh I bet he's handsome!" cried Eleanor.

Lucy still struck dumb, tried desperately to stammer a response "Uh..Well aha you see-"

"Lucy!" a familiar voice cried out behind her. She knew who it was even without looking. Why now? She thought.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu said running up to where she, Danielle and Eleanor were standing.

"Oh, is this him?" asked Eleanor gesturing towards the pink-haired salamander.

"NO!" cried Lucy "He's not, I mean I'm not! I mean.."

"Lucy are you okay? You look a little red" asked Happy who was standing next to her by now.

"Oh my! A talking cat?" Said Danielle astonishingly.

"I can fly too!" Happy proclaimed proudly, enjoying the attention. "Who aren't I Lucy?" Natsu asked confused.

But Lucy was making it her goal to change the subject ASAP.

"Well, Danielle. Eleanor, it was marvellous to catch up but I really must get going." Lucy said hurriedly taking Natsu's arm.

"oh.. Uh of course, always a pleasure LuLu." Danielle replied

"Yes, so lovely to catch up. I wish you the best." Concurred Eleanor.

and with one last quick embrace Lucy disappeared into the crowd dragging a very confused dragon slayer behind her.

Lucy walked back in silence for a while, saying nothing.

"Echem.." coughed Natsu, "so _LuLu?_" he said before bursting out laughing. Happy soon joined in and the two of them laughed hysterically as they repeated it over and over.

"Are you quite finished?" Lucy said angrily.

Stifling the last of their laughs the stood straight and nodded. "Aye..phfft... _LuLu_" said Happy with one last cheeky grin.

"I said enough cat!" Lucy growled half heartedly.

"So Lucy, do you wanna go on a job?" Natsu asked turning to her. "Maybe later, I'm feeling kinda dizzy right now. I think I'll just go home." she answered her mind spinning.

"Alright, how bout tomorrow?" He asked a little disappointed.

Lucy felt bad but there was nothing she would be able to do the way she was at the moment. She was certain she was suffering from shock.

"Sure" she said and walked slowly back to her apartment.

...

After taking a shower to clear her head, Lucy felt a little better. But she still couldn't quite wrap her mind around the situation. Eleanor and Danielle had been 17 when she was seven years ago. That would make them 24 by now, that's a fair enough amount of time to get married and start a family.

But somehow even though it made sense it felt strange.

But that's just silly isn't it. Bisca and Alzack got married and had a kid, that wasn't so different was it? That hadn't gotten her all confused and agitated. But the difference was that Lucy had grown up with Danielle and Eleanor, they had done everything at the same time. Studied their finals together, turned 17 together even planned their futures together. When they were going to leave home, where they would live, who they would marry.. And now 7 years later they had done it all and Lucy was behind them for the first time.

Lucy sat on the edge of her bed quietly, trying to figure out why this bothered her so much. She was thinking so deeply that she didn't hear the window open and shut behind her.

A warm pressure on her shoulder pulled her from her thoughts with a shock. She knew who it was without turning her head. "Hey.. Natsu."

Natsu sat down next to her making himself comfortable. "You feeling any better?" He asked.

"A little" she said, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"There's a celebration going on down at the guild, Mira sent me to come get you." he said hopefully.

Lucy just sighed, "You go on without me, I'll pass for tonight."

"What's wrong Lucy?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just tried is all." she lied, though it was in vain. Natsu knew her better than that.

"It's those girls from before isn't it?" He said decidedly "you've been acting weird ever since we saw them in town."

_He called me weird again.._ Lucy sighed defeated. There was no point in denying it now, "Yeah, but it's nothing really"

Natsu's expression grew concerned. "When I came over you seemed troubled, did they say something to upset you?" Natsu asked, his temper heating up.

"No, no calm down. They were just some old friends." she said reassuringly

"Then what upset you?" he asked confused. Lucy shook her head, "Its silly really I don't know why its got me so riled up. It's really hard to explain..." she trailed off. "Well try." Natsu said encouragingly. Lucy let out a breath, "Those girls, well I knew them from before.. you know before everything. Before Acnologica, my dad passing, even before Fairy Tail."

Natsu nodded "Back when you were rich and stuff" he said. "yeah.." she agreed solemnly.

Lucy continued hurriedly, "Anyway the thing is I was talking to them and it turns out they are both married and starting families of their own." Natsu cocked his head to the side,"So are Biska and Alzack.." he said.

Lucy shrugged "Yeah I know but everyone's so close in the guild you barely notice any things changed at all."

Natsu just sighed and said "Thats true.."

"These girls though, they were my age and now they are older. They've already grown up and experienced life and I am still 17 years old!" Lucy said her hands flying up in the air.

Natsu suddenly went rigid. "Wait, are you saying you wanna leave Fairy Tail to go get married ?!"

Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin "NO!"

Natsu relaxed a little "Its just that they've done the whole marriage and babies thing and I haven't even had a boyfriend yet, hell I haven't even been kissed!" Lucy felt her face go red, she had shared way to much information and her cheeks were burning with shame.

Luckily though Natsu wasn't the kind to pick up on such social humiliation, he was far to dense.

"I don't understand, so you want a boyfriend is that it?" he asked confusion tinting his voice.

"This isn't about whether or not I want a boyfriend!" Lucy shouted angrily.

_Why was this so hard to explain?_ She screamed silently.

After a pause she exhaled and continued softly,

"Its just... 7 years ago I thought I would've had one by now.." Lucy could see Natsu was truly trying his best to understand her silly problems.

"Wait a minute.." Lucy said suddenly,

"Somethings missing. No giggling, no snide remarks about my embarrassing confessions.." Lucy looked around "Where's Happy?"

Natsu laughed nervously, "Umm.. aha now that you mention it."

Lucy eyed him suspiciously, "Where is he?" Natsu exhaled loudly and said very quickly.

"On a date with Carla"

Lucy threw herself back on her bed in frustration. "Ahhh! Even the talking blue cat has a better love life than me? I'm pathetic!"

"No you're not... You're Lucy of Fairy Tail! You've fought monsters and dark guilds, You've saved the world a bunch of times! How many of your rich friends can say they've done that?" Natsu said attempting to cheer her up. She smiled mostly out of appreciation of her friend's efforts to comfort her. Though she still couldn't shake her depression.

Natsu noticed and sat a while in silent thought, after a few moments he spoke again,

"Actually now that _I_ think about, I've never kissed anyone either. But it never crossed my mind I was missing something. No big deal." he said trying to console her but somehow it just made Lucy feel worse, she sat up to face him.

"Well of course _you_ don't mind. It isn't a big deal for guys, but it _is_ for girls." Natsu scratched his rosy hair in the vexation of trying to keep up with her mood swings. "Why?" he asked trying to understand. "I don't know, it just _is_." Lucy said not even understanding herself anymore.

Getting up and walking over to the window she apologised, "Sorry, it's just with everything that happened, my dad, the guild. I just wonder how long it will be until the weight of all the time we lost is lifted. Its like every time I think I'm catching up I fall farther behind.. will things ever get back to normal again?" when she finished it stayed quiet for some time before Natsu spoke.

"No" he said calmly "Its not about going back Lucy, we can't go back... If we want our lives to be intact again, we need to move forward. Its hard, but that's what a guild is for; What Nakama are for." Lucy turned to face him, he really could be wise sometimes.

"I see..." she said looking back out of the window, she smiled '_Well, despite losing 7 years I'm still young. I have plenty of time for all those things don't I ?' _She thought to herself.

Looking out on the translucent river, Lucy witnessed the moon painting everything it touched in white and silver. Lucy felt happy just to be alive, _Still... I should have at least been a little more experienced by now.._ She couldn't help thinking in the back of her mind.

"Natsu, thanks for listening. You should get back to the party, I'll catch up later."

...

Natsu sat and watched his blonde team-mate from where he sat on her bed. It would seem he had been able to cheer her up a little, but he could still see faint traces of unease in her deep, brown eyes. _What else can I do? _He asked himself internally. She still seems upset, even though she says she is better.

Natsu just smiled, that was Lucy for you. Always smiling just to keep her friends from worrying.. despite how sad she really was inside.. despite what pain she felt, she would keep it from view as not to burden the people she cared for.

Didn't she know?

Just as they feel joy together, Friends _are meant_ to hurt together.

Lucy though always ended up grieving alone.

It annoyed him to no end...

As he continued to watch her slightly concerned, his mind drifted back to their previous conversation.

'_Well of course you don't mind. It isn't a big deal for guys, but it is for girls.'... _He didn't understand it. _Why did it mean so much to her? _He thought. He didn't care did he? But then again it had never occurred to him.. Sure he knew about kissing he wasn't _that _dense. But it had never crossed his mind as something he should do himself. He usually had other things on his mind..

like food and going on missions, fighting with Grey, becoming S-Class, finding Igneel. Stuff like that! But never kissing..

So for the first time, Natsu thought about it.

He recalled seeing Bisca and Alsack do it at the guild, as well as couples in town in parks and cafés. They would lean in; usually with their eyes closed and press their mouths together, they would continue to do this while their hands would caress the other tenderly. Natsu didn't see how that could be a thing.. to him it seemed ridiculous. Although when ever the couple would break apart they would be smiling happily, so maybe it was enjoyable..

Without really noticing Natsu eyes skimmed over his team-mate's pretty face, lingering on her mouth. Her pink lips looked so soft, he wondered what they would feel like against his..

Wait! Was he thinking of _kissing_ Lucy? He couldn't! There was no wa-

But then it occurred to him.. Wasn't that what she was upset about? That she was 17 and hadn't been kissed yet.. Maybe he should kiss her, she never specified _who _she wanted to kiss her... just that she wanted it to happen! If he kissed her, it might cure her sadness!

It was settled. If it would cheer her up. If it would make her smile again. If it would return the light to her eyes and make them shine brightly once more. he would do it! Besides... He was a little curious himself as to what the fuss was all about with this kissing business.

...

Natsu had been quiet for a while, Lucy had expected him to leave. She really just wanted to be alone, she hated worrying her friends with her stupid problems.. She didn't even know why all of this was effecting her so deeply. It really was silly..

"Lucy.." she heard Natsu say her name before crossing the floor towards her, in a few strides he had closed the distance between them.

Lucy, thinking he meant to leave through the window she was standing in front of moved aside. But to her confusion, he changed direction with her ignoring the window; he continued moving towards her.

"Natsu?.." Lucy asked warily. Fazed by how close he was getting and without showing any signs of slowing down. It took only a matter of seconds for it to happen but to Lucy everything seemed to be going in slow-motion. She could feel her face erupting in a furious blush in reply to his closeness.

Before Lucy even had time to react, she felt his warm, rough hand on her cheek. _What is going on?_ is what she wanted to say but before her mouth could form the words, his lips were on hers.

At first Lucy could only stand there wide-eyed and stiff with shock, Natsu was kissing her! _Natsu!_

She thought about pulling away but suddenly she became astonishingly aware of the warmth his lips ignited against hers and with his strong but gentle hand cupping her flushed face, she soon felt herself melt into his kiss. Lucy placed her hands on his warm chest as his hand combed through her smooth, shoulder-length hair.

Warm and sweet.. her first kiss. It was soft and simple, but Lucy felt it was perfect.

When Natsu pulled away he was smiling his most brilliant grin. Lucy wished she could recover as quickly as him, she was still trying to find her breath.

"That's one down for both of us." he said blushing slightly. Lucy couldn't help but smile with him, his grin was infectious. "Thank you" she said quietly. "Any time" he said smirking and taking a step back.

"Oii!" They heard a voice call out, "Natsu you were meant to get Lucy ages ago, I know snails that move faster than you!" Grey shouted mockingly, bursting into the room.

"Why don't you say that again you over grown popsicle!" Natsu yelled back heatedly, completely back to his regular, boisterous self.

Gray responded equally flustered "What the hell did you call me Hot-Head?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were deaf _and_ ugly!"

Lucy smiled to herself as they carried on, "Guys! Isn't there a party or something on?" she asked interrupting their squabbling.

"Yeah, let's get back already!" Grey said bolting out the door, "Hey Salamander, let's see if you can keep up!" he called out behind him.

"Get ready to eat dust bastard!" Natsu said excitedly and went to leave but stopped short of the door,

"You coming Lucy?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

Lucy smiled "A party at _our_ guild? Wouldn't miss it." she said laughing,

"Alright!" with that remark and one last enormous grin, Natsu left to beat Gray.

Lucy got changed and headed out after them. Walking in the moonlight towards Fairy Tail, her hand drifted to her lips, as she remembered Natsu's kiss.

Who knows what it meant, what ever it was she had plenty of time to figure it out.

She didn't know what lay in store for her, but what she did know is that she was going to keep moving forward. What ever her future was didn't matter, all that really mattered was that it she had one.

Life was beautiful, full of wonder and great friends.

She would live it proudly and at her own pace.

The End


	2. Misunderstandings

Luce Heartfilia loved the town of Magnolia, with it's wide, welcoming streets crowded with friendly people going about their business. Although she was relatively new still, she had come to think of it as her own. But out of all the stores, parks, rivers and cafés. There were three places Lucy considered her absolute favourite.

One was of course her apartment. Which, when it wasn't being intruded by dragon slayers and their annoying blue cats. Served as a comfortable sanctuary for her, complete with a warm bath and cosy living space.

Second, was her noisy, disruptive, and (dare Lucy say it, a little eccentric) guild. Sure it usually seemed to be on the causing, or receiving side of trouble., and you could be sure if they weren't on either, then they would find a way to be smack-dab in the middle of it. But she had gotten used to it, now Fairy Tail was like a second home for her.

And last but not least, was the Magnolia book shop. Nestled comfortably in the corner of town, Lucy found another home amongst the countless shelves of books. Lucy took comfort in the fact that even the top selling authors had once been aspiring novelists themselves, and that maybe one day her name would join theirs on the best selling list.

That is where she was at the moment, scouring the shelves, waiting for a new book to catch her eye.

Although she had to admit, she wasn't all that into it. Lucy's thoughts were elsewhere. She had, had something on her mind for a while.

It was at this moment another customer bumped into Lucy, causing him to drop his many books. Including a fairly thick encyclopedia which ultimately landed on her toe. Immediately withdrawing her from her thoughts in painful surprise.

"Kyaa! Watch where you're going!" She shouted, her anger flaring. Her rage soon turned to humiliation as she noticed all the other customers staring, due to her sudden out-burst. Lucy suddenly wished the book shelves wood swallow her whole. Instead she did the next best thing and ducked down out of their view, pretending to help the stranger with his spilled books.

"Oh, gomen ne sai! It was an accident. Daijoubu?" The man who was about Lucy's age was apologising furiously avoiding contact with her eyes. Lucy decided to let him off the hook, it was an accident after all. Besides he was actually kind of cute, "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

**(Gomen ne sai – I'm sorry)**

**(Daijoubu? - Are you okay?)**

The man, being forgiven finally lifted his eyes to look at her. "I really am sorry, I-" the man's apologies suddenly halted, his eyes widening."Lucy?"

"Eh?" Lucy said frantically trying to figure out how the good looking guy knew her name.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me!"

Lucy took another look at the guy, his sandy-brown hair and blue eyes. His square jaw and tanned skin, he did seem familiar.. Then it hit her. Of course she didn't recognise him, he was only a kid the last time she saw him.

"Jeremy?" She asked cautiously, all her doubt disappearing when he smiled and nodded. Lucy suddenly felt a little strange after thinking of her much, _much_ younger childhood acquaintance as 'cute'. But brushed it off under the excitement of seeing him again.

"Jeremy! I can't believe it." she said as the stood up and hugged him. She imagined they would have looked pretty ridiculous to lookers on. One minute she's yelling at him, and the next she's throwing her arms around his neck in a friendly hug.

"Wow you really grew up!" She exclaimed breaking contact to look at him once more. She meant it too, and blushed as she realised how forward she was being. She was treating him like the same ten year old kid when _clearly_ he wasn't.

"You haven't changed at all." He said smirking, Lucy felt the excitement of the moment subsiding and she collected her thoughts once more.

"What brings you to Magnolia?" she asked politely.

"Nothing particular just passing through." He said just as politely, it was odd him being so tall.

Lucy changed the subject, "How's your father?"

Jeremy just smiled, "He's doing well. We all took it hard after Jude passed away but his business is still thriving. How about you?" Lucy took a while to answer, astonished at how mature and courteous he'd grown up to be. So different from the delinquent she remembered.

"I'm happy. So my dads company is doing well huh, does that mean you work there now?"

"Of course, you know I admired both our fathers. I'm head of data location."

Lucy was surprised, "Really, so young?"

"I'm 17, That's how old you were when you started right? I heard you went and joined a guild like you'd always talked about."

Lucy couldn't help but smile every time she mentioned her guild. "Yeah, Fairy Tail. Its the best, I have a lot of great friends there."

"Better than me?" Jeremy teased, and Lucy saw a glimpse of someone closer to the Jeremy who would pester her for hours on end while their fathers talked business.

Lucy laughed nostalgically, "You _know_ that's not what I meant."

"Yeah I know, but I _was_ seven years younger than you." He chided in return.

Lucy recalled, how he would follow her around and ask about her spirits. She'd read him stories and play games. _To think,_ she mused, _that he would grow up to be like his father_.

"So you joined the family business, huh?" Then Lucy had a brilliant idea.

"Jeremy, I have a favour to ask."

...

Natsu was sitting at the guild enthusiastically enjoying a meal.

"Natsu, quit it!" He looked across from the table to find a very annoyed Lucy, protectively shielding her book from fly-away pieces of food that escaped his plate. Natsu thought it was unnecessary, she shouldn't be sitting at the same table as him if she wanted to read in peace. Especially if he was eating.

"If you don't wan't to get dirty, don't sit so close!" Natsu said indifferently through a moth full of food.

"I'm not even sitting close to you!" Lucy shouted.

"It's because she liiiiiiikes you!" Happy giggled, making Lucy's face turn red. Weather it was from embarrassment or anger, Natsu wasn't sure.

"Shut up stupid cat, and don't roll you're tongue like that!" Lucy said, sending Happy a glare to rival Erza's.

"Aye!" Happy cried submissively as Lucy got up to leave. "What ever I'll go talk to Levy-Chan, at least _she_ respects litterateur."

Natsu finished the last of his food quickly, before getting up to follow her. "Aw Lucy don't get so cranky, I'm done anyway so let's go on a mission!" He suggested getting fired up.

Lucy just smiled apologetically,"Sorry guys, no mission today. I'm gonna work on my novel."

Natsu had a feeling it was coming, but this time he wouldn't just let it slide.

"You've been saying stuff like that all week 'I gotta write my novel' or 'I don't feel well', 'I'm tired.'" He quoted her in a high, exaggerated voice with one hand placed dramatically on his hip.

"Wow Natsu you sound just like Lucy!" Happy commented approvingly.

"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!" Lucy growled, anger apparent on her face. Natsu guessed she probably hadn't liked his impression of her, but he wasn't giving in. She'd avoided them all week and he wanted to know why.

"Why don't you wanna go on a mission?" Natsu asked.

Lucy just sighed and turned on her heel, "I'm just busy okay!" she snapped before leaving the guild in a huff.

Natsu stared after her for a few moments before he made up his mind.

"Come on Happy." He said walking towards the exit.

"Where are we going Natsu?" Happy asked curiously.

Natsu just looked at him and grinned, "To follow Lucy of course."

"Aye!"

…...

"There she is!" Happy said spotting Lucy from their hiding place outside the Cafe they had followed Lucy to.

Covering Happy's mouth with one hand, Natsu shushed him."Remember Happy we are _Ninjas._"

"Aye, sir." Happy whispered before muttering a few obtuse _Nin Nin's._

"What is she doing?" Natsu asked Happy who was spying from between the bushes where they were hidden.

"She's sitting down, and getting a notebook put of her bag." Happy reported back.

Natsu groaned, "You mean she's actually _is_ just working on her novel, boring." He muttered, already losing interest.

"Maybe but, it kinda looks like she's waiting for someone." Happy replied sceptically.

Natsu piped up, "Waiting for who? Levy?" He asked, his curiosity peaked once more.

Happy's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh! A guy just waved to her, And she's waving back!" He exclaimed, making Natsu jump.

Secret meetings with random guys this was like being real Ninjas! Natsu thought, "Do we know him?" He asked Happy who was hogging the only spy-hole.

Happy just shrugged, "I've never seen him before, but he's sitting down with Lucy so he must be who she was waiting for."

Natsu was tired of being blind, "Oii Happy, Let me see." He said pushing out of the way.

Happy was right there was a guy sitting down with Lucy at the cafe. He was tallish with sand coloured hair, and Natsu had definitely never seen him before.

"Hey Natsu maybe Lucy's on a date!" Happy said beside him.

Natsu didn't want to believe it, "You mean she ditched us to go on a date?" Natsu didn't think Lucy was the kind to do stuff like that to her friends.

"Well he _is_ real pretty, way prettier than you Natsu!" Happy teased, but Natsu didn't laugh he was trying to catch their conversation.

"I don't care about pretty, now be quiet so I can hear." Natsu said silencing Happy.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." The man's voice said. It was educated and laced with honey. _Just like Lucy's_, Natsu thought.

"No problem, I'm glad you called." Lucy answered him, giving the man a warm smile.

"Well, I have a lot to tell you but first.." The man trailed off unsure.

"What is it?"

"It's about your friend."

"Natsu? What about him?" Lucy asked perplexed.

Natsu flinched at hearing his name, how did that guy know him?

"Don't you think we should tell him what were doing, it's pretty big news don't you think?" The man said a little concerned.

_Tell me what?_ Natsu wondered, suddenly feeling the weight of spying on a conversation he wasn't meant to be hearing. Natsu felt the brunt of something uncomfortable in his stomach, like he was about to be sick as he awaited Lucy's answer.

After what seemed like an eternity she sighed, "Oh.. We will but- I wan't to be sure first. I don't know how he's gonna react, so I wanna wait till we're absolutely 100% certain. I think for now it's best if he doesn't know anything." She concluded placing her hands together decisively.

The man shrugged in return, "If that's what you want."

Now Natsu really felt awful, he didn't really understand why though. All he knew was that he didn't want to hear any more.

"Let's go Happy" He said taking his leave.

"Huh, Natsu? Wait up!" Happy called confused, as he hurried to catch up to the rapidly disappearing dragon-slayer.

…...

"Morning Minna!" A voice called making Mira look up from the glass she was drying. What she saw was a very cheerful Lucy walking towards her.

**(Minna - Everyone)**

"Morning Lucy!" Mira said easily matching Lucy's mood as she sat down.

"Mira, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked unsurprisingly, it was anything but unusual for those three to be in each others' constant company.

"He and Happy went on a mission this morning, he seemed pretty glum." Mira replied, recalling Natsu's sour expression as he left. It occurred to Mira that perhaps they had been acting rather odd lately, she had been surprised when Natsu had requested a mission this morning with out Lucy.

Lucy though, didn't seem to be fazed. "Really? Well then I've got just the thing to cheer him up. When will he be back?"

Mira almost dropped her glass, had she heard right? It was probably nothing but her secret longing for those two to start a romance and her over-active imagination were getting the better of her.

"Later on in the day I suppose, why?" She answered, as casually as she could.

"When he is, can you tell him to meet me tonight?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Meet you.. _Tonight?_" Mira asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, the park should be fine. There's something I've gotta tell him, it's really important."

Her mind was buzzing with pictures of little Lucy's and Natsu's running around the guild, _Could it be a confession?_ Mira thought excitedly.

"Of course I'll tell him!" Mira said a little to enthusiastically. Luckily though Lucy didn't catch on.

"Thank's Mira! I have to go now, but don't forget." Lucy said walking out of the guild apparently oblivious to Mira's rapidly beating heart.

"Finally!" She squealed silently, as she waited for Natsu to return.

…...

Natsu was standing beneath a tree in the park where Mira had told him to wait for Lucy. Natsu didn't know why he came, he didn't really want to talk to Lucy. Mira had been in a pretty weird mood when he and Happy got back from their mission. She'd said Lucy had something important to tell him. He knew exactly what she had to tell him, and he didn't want to hear it.

This feeling was new to him, it bent his usual way of thinking and made him want to avoid Lucy. Which he knew was wrong, despite what he felt they were still Nakama. That's why he'd decided to come, -that and Mira really hadn't given him the chance to refuse.

"Natsu!" He heard Lucy's voice sing his name from across the park. He didn't look up at her,

"Yo." he greeted her simply, but it was enough to earn him an excited smile from Lucy.

"I'm glad you came, cause I have something to tell you."

"I know." He replied flatly, looking up at her. Although it was dark, the full moon provided enough light Natsu could see clearly even with out his advanced sight.

"You know?" Lucy repeated, her brown eyes growing big in surprise.

"Yeah I saw you with that guy the other day.." Natsu said keeping his voice steady as he could.

"You did? Well I guess that ruins the surprise." Lucy laughed, trying to shake off her shock that he already knew.

"Surprise? You mean secret." Natsu was trying very hard to keep the venom out of his voice, but it was laced on pretty thick.

Lucy noticed as well. "Are you...mad?" She asked confounded.

Natsu felt a little annoyed by her naivety, "Did you not expect me to be mad?"

Lucy's eyes were growing more confused, "I-I thought you'd be happy.."

"Happy?! How could you think I'd be happy?" Natsu snapped, his temper rising. _How could she have thought that! _His mind raced.

"Because this is what you wan't!" Lucy shouted back equally as flustered. Natsu couldn't believe what she was saying, had she done it purposely to make him feel this way?!

"Exactly it's what **I** want so why do it with someone else!" Natsu was furious, how could she do that to him? Weren't they team mates?

"Wait are you jealous?" Lucy asked unsure.

Natsu nearly burst into flames at her abruptness, "Yes. I'm jealous." He spat.

Lucy's expression became even more puzzled, "I don't understand, is it because I kept it from you or because you didn't think of it first?" She asked.

Natsu almost choked. "I-I did think of it! I've been thinking about it for a while actually." He lied, of course he had only considered the possibility since he'd seen her at the cafe.

"Then why didn't you do something about it?" Lucy questioned savagely.

"You- you think I should have?" Natsu stammered incredulously. What did that mean? Was she saying she wanted him to, Or was se just being insensitive?

"Of course if it's what you wanted!" Lucy wasn't shouting anymore but her voice was still strained.

"Is it what you want?" Natsu demanded. But Lucy wasn't looking at him anymore, she was backing away slowly with her shoulders haunched.

"I.. Just wanted... I'm sorry I- I really thought you'd be happy." Natsu heard her mutter softly before he was left in the park alone, with no one left to be angry at but the moon for illuminating the tear that had slid down Lucy's cheek as she ran away.

Natsu was left the park a mixture of confusion, anger and guilt tainting his heart.

…...

Mira had been waiting patiently for the love-birds to arrive all morning. Positive they would make their announcement to everyone that day. So she was surprised to see a very disquieted Natsu arrive alone, with a equally troubled Happy following behind.

"Natsu, how'd it go?" Mira asked discreetly as Natsu sat down. Receiving no answer she continued "I thought Lucy was gonna talk to you about something."

"Don't talk to me about her." Natsu grunted, before storming out of the guild in silence.

"Natsu?.." Mira stammered confusion painted across her features.

"Happy, What happened?" She asked worriedly.

Happy sighed miserably "Natsu and Lucy had a fight."

Everything went dead silent, somehow even the hearts of all the guild members refused to make any sound. Everyone just sat there speechless.

It was Grey who finally broke the silence, "What?"

"Well, it was bound to happen one day." Wakaba muttered as the guild descended back into it's usual busy self and the hum of conversation picked up where it left off.

"I wonder what it was about, probably something grave considering it's those two." Erza said thoughtfully, a fork loaded with strawberry cake hovering just below her lips.

"How's Lucy doin' I wonder, she didn't come to the guild today." Grey said earning an eruption from Juvia "Grey-sama... No!" Juvia cried dramatically as she envisioned the distraught Lucy coming to Grey for comfort, as Juvia lost him to her love rival forever.

Grey merely went back to his business oblivious of Juvia's antics.

"Happy what are you going to do?" A distraught Wendy asked.

Happy looked at her confused, "Eh? What do you mean?"

Carla took it as her cue to explain what her meek dragon slayer had tried to say, "What she means is that you are closest to both of them, so it's up to you to be mediator in this situation."

"It is?" Happy asked surprised.

"Do you wan't them to continue fighting?" Mira cut in.

Happy shook his head, "Of course not, but shouldn't I let them figure it out themselves?"

Carla sighed, "If you think that is best, however I'm not sure if two people as stubborn as Natsu and Lucy are going to be quick to apologise. I'm sure they would make up eventually but not before things got worse."

The others watched as realisation finally dawned on the blue exceed's face. "Aye, you're right Carla. They are pretty stupid, I think I'll talk to them after all." Happy said before leaving to talk to his team mates.

Wendy sweat-dropped and said sweetly, "Ahh, Happy-San I don't think that's exactly what she meant..."

…...

Happy decided to talk to Lucy first, since Natsu was still in a pretty bad mood. When he got to Lucy's apartment he found her sitting on her bed looking really upset.

"Lucy?" Happy called carefully, aware that an angry Lucy could be twice as scary if approached unawares.

"Huh, Happy?" She said looking over at him.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Happy asked moving closer, he teased Lucy a lot but she was still an important friend to him.

"Well, not really... Did _he _send you?" Lucy said, spitting the last part icily.

"No, _he's_ not talking to me either." Happy replied truthfully.

Lucy's face softened "Oh.. I'm sorry Happy, I'm not mad at you... Actually, I don't really think I'm even mad at Natsu. I'm just confused." she said resting her face in her hands.

Happy sat beside her, "Why?"

"If I knew why I wouldn't be confused would I?" Lucy replied smiling.

Happy smiled to "Aye, so you're not mad at Natsu?" he asked hopefully.

Lucy sighed. "No, I mean I don't get why he acted that way. But, I guess I really shouldn't have gone behind his back."

"You really think so?" Happy said his eyes lighting up.

Lucy shrugged, "Maybe.."

"So... you'll apologise?"

"No."

Happy frowned disappointed, "Why not Lucy, I'll give you a fish."

Lucy just crossed her arms stubbornly, "I won't apologise unless he does. Besides, I'm still too upset." She said her eyes tearing up dramatically.

But Happy had already heard all he needed. "Aye! So he just needs to apologise, see ya Lucy!"

"Eh?!"

…...

"Never." Natsu said for the third time.

"Why not?!" Happy demanded, annoyed his fool-proof plan was being ruined by his partner's foolishness.

"Because, I don't want to." Natsu replied stubbornly.

Happy Tsked, "Natsu you're being childish."

"So what?"

Happy was growing impatient, he just wanted them to make up so they could go back to having fun together. "Why are you so upset Lucy has a boyfriend anyway?" Happy asked irritated, then he realised. "You Like her!"

"Of course I like her!" Natsu covered himself pretending not to know what he meant, but Happy knew him too well.

"No I mean you _really _like her. That's why you wanted to stop playing Ninjas the other day, Because you were jealous Lucy was dating that pretty boy." Happy shouted, proud that he'd figured it out.

"I don't care." Natsu muttered, even though obviously he did care.

"Natsu... If you like Lucy, you should tell her." Happy said encouragingly.

Natsu sighed, "I can't now can I?"

Happy's eyes widened, "He admits it!"

Natsu sweat dropped, "Why are you so surprised? You already figured it out." He said a little annoyed.

Happy just looked at his friend, "Natsu.. Even if Lucy doesn't like you back, she's still your friend. Besides, I mean technically... she really didn't do anything wrong."

Natsu got visibly more angry, "What do you mean 'didn't do anything wrong'? She ditched us for a whole week and lied about it! Friends don't keep secrets!" He yelled and Happy could hear the emotions in his voice. It was the same one's he felt when Lily got too close to Carla.

"Well maybe but, that's not really why you're upset is it?" Happy asked earnestly.

Natsu stiffened before answering, "No..." Then he looked up at him and Happy felt relieved to see Natsu's familiar grin once more, "When did you get so smart Happy?"

Happy just laughed "I have to be smart, Natsu. Since you and Lucy are so dumb!"

"Hey!"

…...

Lucy was sitting at her desk, attempting to write her novel. Actually she was attempting not to think about her fight with Natsu, but that didn't change the fact her novel needed writing.

She had hardly even looked at it this past week, she had been so busy with Jeremy.

"Maybe I should apologise.." Lucy sighed solemnly.

…...

Natsu could see Lucy through her window at her desk, probably writing something. Although right now it looked more like she was upset, with her head bent down and her blonde hair spread over her face and shoulders. I need to apologise, Natsu thought, if I don't I'll lose Lucy as a friend, and I don't want that.

"Lucy?" He asked climbing through her window. She looked up hearing her name and he saw that she'd been crying. He immediately felt worse, "I came to apologise" He said, but before he could Lucy stopped him.

"I should apologise first, I- I'm sorry Natsu.. I should've told you about it from the beginning. I had no idea you would feel that way, but I guess I would have if i'd just talked to you about it first." Natsu could tell she was sincere, and he felt bad for doubting Lucy's motives.

"No, I had no right to be jealous. I'm sorry I spoke to you like that, it was wrong and I made you cry.. I swear I'll make it up to you Lucy." Natsu said looking at her so she could see that he meant it. Hesitantly he asked "Are you still mad at me?"

Lucy surprised him by smiling and "Baka! I was never mad at you."

**(Baka - Idiot)**

"But.." Lucy began looking up at him mischievously, "now that you said you'll make it up to me I'll have to hold you to it."

"Eh?" Natsu protested.

Lucy ran back to her desk grabbing something off of it before returning "Here, I know you didn't want them but take them anyway. Jeremy and I worked _way_ to hard for them to just lie around unused." She said holding the strange package out to him. Feeling a little bewildered, Natsu accepted it.

"Jeremy?" He asked the name foreign to him.

"The name of the investigator you saw me with." Lucy said oblivious to Natsu's confusion.

"Investigator?"

"I met up with him in town by chance, he's an old family friend and business partner for my dad's company. He was nice enough to help me with my inquiries, but he could only meet up during his lunch break." Lucy explained.

"So this is.." Natsu studied the package more closely and felt his breath hitch.

"Information. Time-lines, Articles on dragon sightings from foreign newspapers, there's even a paragraph on something called 'The Serpent's Crest' we found in an old scripture written at least 400 years ago. It's all there, well at least all we could find." Lucy rambled on excitedly.

Natsu couldn't believe it. All this time he had been angry at her, thinking she was ditching him when actually..she'd been doing all this for him, he was nearly sick with how guilty and stupid he felt. But mostly he was grateful, this package could lead him closer to Igneel.

"It's not much..and most of it is probably useless anyway. But, lately I've been feeling kind of selfish." Natsu looked up at her his expression puzzled.

"Selfish?"

"I mean you guys do annoy the hell out of me sometimes, but you also help me out a lot. I just wanted to help you for once, you know? Gray and Erza were easy, I knew exactly what to get for them, and I have a giant fish marinating in my fridge right now for you-know-who." She laughed and then continued her expression turning solemn.

"But.. when it came to you I really couldn't think of anything that would be good enough, because you've helped me more than anyone. I know how much you want to find Igneel, and I know it's not a lot but it's something at least. I just wanted to-"

Natsu couldn't help it he hugged her, the package slipping out of his hands and safely onto her bed.

Lucy just looked at him shocked, she obviously hadn't expected his response. But despite that she didn't push him away.

"Eh, what was that for?" She asked as he let her out of the embrace.

Natsu grinned at her "Thanks Lucy, and you don't need to thank us for helping you. We're Nakama, which means we are supposed to help each other."

Lucy smiled "I guess you're right..." she trailed off and Natsu noticed her expression was sad again as he waited for her to continue. "Although we haven't been acting like good friends, have we?"

Lucy finished looking up at him soberly.

"Eh? I thought you weren't mad any more" Natsu began confused.

Lucy slapped him in reply, "Not _us_, Baka. I'm talking about Happy!"

Natsu suddenly understood what she meant, Happy had been the one to bring him to his senses. Lucy was right, Natsu hadn't been a good friend to him either.

"He had to play peace maker because we were being to stubborn." Said Lucy.

"We should make it up to him.." Natsu agreed.

Then, Lucy looked up at him with a knowing expression "What is it?" He asked her.

Lucy just smiled "I still have that big fish.."

**The End**


End file.
